Truth or Dare Heroes Vs Ponies
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Please request your dares in the comments. Pinkie and Hope were able to pull their friends into a game of Truth and Dare. Who knows how crazy this will get?
1. Chapter 1

In Hope's tree house, First Squad, Second Squad, the Air Force, and Commander Apetrully waited in the living room while Hope was in the kitchen, preparing snacks for whatever they are doing.

"Why did Hope ask us to come here?" Archer said.

"All I know is that she wants to play a game and she'll start it until someone else comes." Alpha Girl said.

There was a knock on the fromt door and Hope shouted, "I'll get it!"

Hope came out of the kitchen, put a plate of yummy-looking sweets on the table, and quickly open the front door. Once she did, she was tackled to the living room floor by a familiar pink pony with a cutie mark of three balloons.

"Pinkie!" Hope happily said. "Did you bring them?"

"Yup!" Pinkie said, getting off of her. "Come in, everypony!"

The rest of the Mane Six, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, Spike, and Discord came in. Most of them were confuse on why they are here, except for Discord.

"I hope you remember each other from the adventure." Hope said.

"I think I've seen some of you from Ponyville." Kowloon said.

Suddenly, he slap his forehead and said, "I can't believe I said 'Ponyville'."

"Anyway, you want to know why Pinkie Pie and I brought you here?" Hope ask.

Everyone, except for Pinkie and Discord, shook their heads.

"Well, it's-"

"Wait, Pinkie!" Hope shouted.

Hope quickly ran to her room and when she came out, she was wearing a light pink hoodie and a pair of long, pink and white striped socks. She put the hood up, revealing there were pony ears on them. Almost everyone wonders why she's wearing socks.

"Okay, go on." Hope said.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Pinkie and Hope shouted.

There was silence for a moment until Discord said, "I love a good game of Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare? That's why we're here?" Twilight said.

"Yup." Pinkie and Hope said.

"I swear that those two could be twins separated by dimensions." Applejack whisper to Rainbow Dash, who agrees.

"To make it interesting, let's make it Heroes Vs. Ponies (Plus a draconequus and a dragon)!" Pinkie said.

Hope set up a chalkboard with a line in the middle, _Heroes _on the right side, and _Ponies (D + D) _on the other side.

"So, what do you say, everybody?" Hope said with a smile.

"I know you two want to have some fun with us, but we have jobs to do." Rarity said.

"Also, who's going to rule over Equestria or the Crystal Empire when all the known princesses are gone to play a game." Applejack said.

"I'm sure they can survive one day without the guidance of princesses." Hope said.

"Can we still play?" Pinkie ask.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" Hope and Pinkie repeatedly said.

"Girls..." Twilight said, knowing she have to say no.

"Pppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" The two said, continuing to stretch the 'e' of the 'please'.

"You can't so that forever!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Yes, we can- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Alright, we'll play!"

"Yahoo-! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"You can stop now!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"We wish we can, but we're stuck- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

* * *

Later... "Now that we're able to stop. Let's play!" Hope shouted, holding two top hats.

One hat was labeled _Heroes _and the other was labeled _Ponies_.

"I got dares from asking people on the internet, but Pinkie was the one who put the right dares in the hats, so I have no idea what they are." Hope said.

"And I can't remember what they are." Pinkie said.

"How come Hope seems to be the only one who knows what the internet is in the Hidden Kingdom?" Twilight whisper to Apetrully.

"I don't really know, but I think there are others in the Hidden Kingdom with it." Apetrully said.

"The team with the most points will get a super duper special prize!" Pinkie exclaims.

"On with the games!" Hope shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, this is a dare for- Where are you going with that TV, Pinkie?" Hope said, seeing the pink pony drag a TV out of the tree house.

"Trading it for a lie detector for a dare!" Pinkie shouted.

As Pinkie slowly disappears from their sight, Hope said, "Well, if it's for a dare..."

"I don't know why, but she reminds me of someone, but I don't know who." Mighty Ray said.

"Alright, the dare..." Hope said, pulling out a third hat that was labeled, _Heroes & Ponies._

"Why do you have a third hat?" Shining Armor ask.

"It's for dares that involves a member from both teams, so each team will get a point. This is for Discord and Apetrully, which is to... switch bodies? How can we-"

There was a sudden puff of thick smoke that filled the room. Everyone coughed as Twilight quickly use her magic to open the windows to let out the smoke.

"What was that?" Hurricane said, fanning his hand around.

"Wait. Apetrully, Discord, do you feel any different?" Twilight ask the two.

The two slowly look at each other and 'Discord' let out a scream of surprise.

"Sweet banana pudding! How is this possible?!" 'Discord' shouted with his voice a slightly higher pitch.

"Yup, that's the commander alright." Kowloon said.

Discord, in Apetrully's body, said with a slightly deeper version of Apetrully's voice, "This is odd. I feel like I'm in-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Apetrully, in Discord's body, shouted, covering Discord's mouth.

Apetrully notice everyone staring at him, making him let out a nervous chuckle as he uncover Discord's mouth. He clear his throat and said, "How long are we going to stay like this?"

"You'll go back to normal after five dares are done. I think. Pinkie won't let me read all of the dares." Hope said. "Speaking of dares, Rarity, you need to help me on this one."

"What is it, darling?" Rarity ask.

"It involves Alpha Girl and Sweetie Belle switching hairdos."

"NO!" Alpha Girl shouted, running towards the door.

Alpha Girl was surrounded by Rarity's light blue magic, making her freeze into place, as Sweetie Belle said, "My mane isn't that bad."

As Alpha Girl, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle went to the bathroom, Rainbow Dash ask Apetrully, "Since you're in Discord's body, does that mean you have his powers?"

Apetrully snap his fingers, wondering if something would happen, but nothing did. Discord let out a chuckle and said as a glass of chocolate milk appear in his hand, "No one can just have my powers."

Then Discord drank the glass while the chocolate milk stayed intact.

* * *

Later... "I hate my life." Alpha Girl said with curly hair that resemble Sweetie Belle's mane.

"Do you think I like my mane like this?" Sweetie Belle said with her mane resembling Alpha Girl's original hairstyle.

"Well... You do look tougher with a mane like that, Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo said.

"And Alpha Girl, you look cu-" Hope was interrupted when Alpha Girl shouted, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Alright, both teams are at a tie with two points." Hope said. "We need a dare that might break the tie."

"I'm back!" Pinkie said, coming through the door with a machine. "I finally got that lie detector for Apetrully's dare."

A piece of paper labeled _Dare _fell out of Pinkie's mane, which floated towards Apetrully. He pick it up and read it. His eyes widen when he read the questions that involves the lie detector.

Seeing Pinkie put the lie detector on Discord, Hope said, "Pinkie, that's-"

"Apetrully! That's definitely Apetrully!" Apetrully shouted, covering Hope's mouth.

Once Discord was strapped onto the lie detector, Pinkie said, "When the button on the lie detector turns green, it means that he's telling the truth. When the button turns red, it means he's lying. Okay, question one: Are you in love?"

"Nope. Besides this love stuff will get in the way of my fun." Discord said, which made the button green.

Shining Armor was trying to hold back his wife, who looks like she's going to turn him into stone and after that, she's going to break him into a billion pieces.

"Question 2: Are you good at fighting?" Pinkie ask.

"Yes, but I don't really like to use it." Discord answered, which made the button turn green once more.

"Finally, question 3: Are you a human?"

"Nope."

The button was still green.

"Those questions are really strange." Hope said. "Also, Pinkie, that's not Apetrully. That's Discord in Apetrully's body. They switched bodies!"

"Oh... For a minute there, I thought he sounded like Discord." Pinkie said.

"Okay. Let's try this again, but on the real Apetrully this time."

"Sorry, but we can't"

"Why not, Pinkie?"

"The lie detector can only be used for three questions, so we can't do the dare."

_I kind of want to know Apetrully's answers for the first two questions. Also, that last one was a really odd question. Of course he's a human. Maybe the person who made the questions thought he was a robot...? _Hope thought.

Hope sighed and said, "Okay, I guess the teams are still at a tie. Let's look for more dares."


End file.
